What Heroes Are Made Of
by All Knowing 1
Summary: A new team of heroes has come on the scene! How will the other teams feel about this? and why does this new team hate the others? Featuring the Young Avengers, the Avengers, and  possibly  the Runaways.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I'm trying. It will hopefully eventually involve the Young avengers, the Avengers, and (possibly) the Runaways. This takes place after M-day but before the Superhuman Registration Act. **

**I do not own Marvel or the Young Avengers. I own the as-of-now unnamed characters. **

"Well, looke what we caught!" The gang leader sneered as he and his group approached the man and woman who huddled in the alley corner. The leader held a gun loosely in his hand while the rest held knives or long lengths of steel pipe. "They should pay the penalty, don't you think so boys?" The gang laughed as the pair sunk back further into the corner.

"Actually," a voice sounded from behind the gang, "I suggest you let them go."

The gang turned to see a teenager, no older than 16, standing at the alley entrance. He didn't appear particularly tall or strong. He was wearing a black trench coat, gloves, and had red-blond hair that was illuminated by the streetlights. Most oddly, he was wearing sunglasses, despite the night being pitch-black. "Really," he continued, approaching the gang, "let them go."

The gang leader turned to face him, "And why should we listen to you, punk?" He placed his gun to the other's temple. "I pull the trigger, you die." The teenager didn't respond, he just took off his glove and grabbed onto the gun. His hand suddenly began to glow neon green. The leader gasped, but before he could pull the trigger, the gun began to melt in his hand. As the gang leader backed up, the teen looked at the melted gun, and tossed it behind him. Turning back to gang leader, he motioned to the man and woman still huddled in the alley to run.

"Didn't your mothers ever tell you..." he began as he removed his sunglasses. A blast of green energy shot out from his eyes, slamming the gang leader against the wall. The rest of the gang members took one look and ran. "…guns hurt people," he finished, replacing his sunglasses and gloves. He then walked away from the alley and the now-prone gang leader.

"Excuse me Miss," a man started, coming up to a teller window at a bank.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?"

The man held up a gun to the window. "You could empty the vault. This is a robbery." There were screams as five other men whipped out guns, forcing the other bank patrons and tellers against the walls.

The bespectacled, brown-haired teller continued to smile at the man. "I'm sorry sir, I can't do that." The teller window suddenly transformed into a white cloud that surged forward and enveloped the man. Segments of it split off and went on to envelop the others with guns as well. The teller stepped forward and, as if it was a mask, pulled her face off. The face under it was of a young girl, likely still a teenager, with long black hair and green eyes set in a tan face. The "face" she had pulled off transformed into another white cloud. This cloud reformed into a high-tech looking pistol which the girl leveled at him.

Glancing around, she snapped her fingers. Instantly, the white clouds coalesced and turned into quite solid chains, binding the robbers. The girls slowly went around, gathering the guns that had fallen to the floor. Throwing them in a pile, she turned to the astonished crowd. "Someone please call the police." As one person rushed to do so, the girl walked out the bank door without a backwards glance.

"Uhh," the red-garbed man grunted, staggering back. "Who the hell are you?"

The two figures didn't reply. Nothing could be seen of them except their eyes, two identical pairs of blue. The rest of their bodies were covered by the black ninja suits they wore. Each also had a scabbard on their back. The swords that usually occupied those scabbards were now at his throat.

"It doesn't matter who we are," one stated, his voice showing he was male.

"It matters that we know who _you_ are," the second finished, her voice that of a female. "You're a Hand informant."

"And that bothers us," the first replied.

"Well, you bother me," the man stated. The walls in the building they stood in slid aside, revealing a horde of Hand ninjas. "Destroy them!"

The first line of ninja's charged them, only to be flung back by a barrage of kicks. As another two approached, the male swung the female of the ground by her arm, allowing her to execute a two-footed kick to the first ninja, while he slashed the second across the face. In a matter of seconds, they had taken down all the attackers, using a combination of moves that often included double attacks and more of the swinging moves they had performed. As the last ninja fell, they turned back to face the now-sweating man.

"Now," the female replied, leveling her sword at him, "where were we…"

As the last scene faded, the Vision switched off his holographic projector and turned to face his fellow Young Avengers.

Eli was the first to speak. "Do we know who these people are? Are they vigilantes? Do the Avenger's know about them?"

"I doubt it," Kate replied. "They don't seem to be a major threat, they seem to be fighting on the same side we are. Besides, if the Avengers _did_ know about them, they would have tried to stop them already. You remember how quickly they found us."

"Might I suggest we locate them?" the Vision inserted.

"Billy could locate them with a spell," Teddy added.

"And we should at least talk to them. At the very least they're vigilantes," Cassie added.

"So it's decided," Eli concluded.

The Young Avengers didn't notice the form that slid from their window a few seconds after they had made their decision. Had they noticed, they would have seen said figure running quickly into the city. He hadn't expected their efforts to be noticed, much less by the Young Avengers. While they were the good guys, a meeting between the teams might get…volatile. Well, the only thing to do was to forewarn everyone. It wasn't as though he could prevent it. _Everyone listen closely,_ he broadcast to each member of the team, trying to keep his anxiety out of his telepathy. _We may have a slight issue…_

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a test to see if anyone is actually reading this. If you read this, please review so I know I'm not wasting my time. Anyway, this chapter has some action and you learn a bit more about the charters.**

**I do not own Young Avengers or Marvel. I do own all my Oc's. **

David held his head in his hands and tried to calm himself down. This was not what he had expected when he had told the rest of the team they needed to meet. Actually, "team" wasn't the right word. Almost everyone worked alone, on what they felt was important. The only exceptions to that were the twins, but they were so close to each other, they were almost the same person. Not to mention the weird way they could tell what the other was thinking with just a look. It made David uneasy. The only time they all worked together was when there was a problem one of them couldn't handle alone. That had happened only once, when they had to deal with a MGH dealing circle. At all other times, they pretended each other didn't exist. David stifled a sigh. What was the use of being a telepath if you _still_ couldn't understand anyone?

"Everyone," David finally started, "we have a problem." Looking around, he wasn't sure anyone had even heard him. Jade was typing on her laptop, eyes fixed on the screen. The silver ribbon of her inactive nanites circled her lazily, as if it to wasn't paying attention to anything. Dillan was busy talking with the twins. Or rather, he was talking to the twins, since neither Brian nor Lisa was making any response. The twins had removed their hoods, though they still wore the rest of their ninja attire. If it wasn't for their different genders, they would have been thought identical. Both had black, wavy hair and tan skin. Brian's was cut to about ear length, while Lisa's reached down to an inch or two below her shoulders. They were both tall and slender, and had identical bright blue eyes. The occasionally glanced at each other while Dillan was speaking, having their own silent conversation. Realizing no one had heard him, David focused for a moment and "yelled" in their heads. _"I_ said_ we have a problem!"_

Suddenly, he found himself the focus of all eyes in the room. Except possibly Dillan's, since he still wore his sunglasses. David knew he wasn't a very imposing figure. He was of medium height and weight, with brown hair and eyes. He was also the only one of them who was a mutant. Brian and Lisa were human (though some would beg to differ) and both Jade and Dillan had gained their powers from other sources, making them mutates, but still with human origins. David had gotten his telepathy naturally, though he hid it from his parents. He still hadn't discovered its full potential, and he could already do multiple things with it. Due to the X-men not knocking on his door, David assumed his shields were good enough to block their own telepaths.

Reorienting on his "team", he told them about what he saw and heard while watching the Young Avengers. "It's likely they'll find us, and I personally don't want to fight them."

Dillan shrugged. "I don't see how they'll find us. This building isn't exactly conspicuous, and we act in every part of town." Dillan did have a point, they were meeting in an old warehouse that was no longer used, and everyone thought it was abandoned.

"They have a mage on their team," Jade replied, her eyes back on her computer's screen. "He could locate us." Jade was their information source. Due to her wealth and the fact her nanites could interface with computers, even remotely, she could find out almost anything about anyone. They had all learned to trust what she said.

"Then why can't we fight them?" Dillan responded. "I think we could take them."

"Well," David started ticking of the reasons on his fingers. "They outnumber us, they can fight as a team, at least two members have super-strength, one has super-speed, and lastly, one member is super-intelligent android. I don't know if we have a way to beat the super-strong or fast members, and my powers won't work on machines at all, regardless of intelligence."

"Well, then let's just hope they don't bother looking for us," Jade responded when he had finished. "After all, we aren't exactly a priority…" She stopped when they heard a crash in the alley outside the warehouse, along with a quick flash of blue light. Brian got up and, pulling on his hood, disappeared outside for a minute. When he returned, he gave Lisa a look.

"They found us," she announced, pulling on her own hood. Dillan grabbed his trench coat and put it on. None of them actually had costumes, but both Dillan and the twins had "looks." Jade turned to Dillan, closing her laptop. "I don't want them to know who I am." She them blew out softly. A cloud of nanites, carried on her breath, formed in front of her. She then stepped into the cloud, so that no part of her body could be seen. The nanites began their work. When they were done, Jade looked like something out of a Science Fiction movie. Her body was covered in what looked to be some kind of armor. It was a metallic gray, and fit her body as closely as a jumpsuit. The chest plate was slightly thicker than the rest. At her waist there were two holsters. Each contained what resembled a laser pistol, which they might be for all David knew. Her eyes were covered by a mask made of a slightly transparent material that resembled red glass. She looked completely different.

David didn't really have a costume, nor did he really want one. However, he didn't want news of what he was doing to reach his mother. He supposed if it did he could erase her memory, but he hadn't ever done that before on anyone and didn't want to risk it not working, or worse, injuring her mind. Trying to figure out what to do, Jade handed him a small box.

"I got this for you, just in case this ever happened. It's real, not made of my nanites."

"Thanks." When David looked inside, he smiled. There was a pair of contacts, the kind sold when you wanted to change your eye color. When he put them in, a mirror showed green eyes looking back. The other item the box held was a set of clothing. The clothes weren't a costume, but they weren't what he normally wore either. The shirt was a light blue, with swirls of green in no particular pattern. The pants were dark black with stripes of green running up the sides. Since David was used to wearing plain, solid colored T-shirts and jeans, he barely recognized himself when he put the new clothes on. More importantly, no one else would. Nodding to the others, they went out to meet their guests.

As David and the rest approached the Young Avengers, David tried to calm his nerves. Hopefully, they could convince them to leave and avoid a battle. As they got within vocal rage, Jade stopped. "Can we help you?" she asked. For a moment, David believed this could get done peacefully. He was disappointed when Dillan opened his mouth.

"At any rate, we can help you leave."

The Young Avenger's leader, Patriot, either didn't hear Dillan or ignored him. "We'd just like to ask you a few questions."

"No thanks," Dillan answered before anyone else could speak. A second later, a white blur speed up to Dillan.

"Patriot wasn't really asking permission. He was trying to be polite. Don't know why."

Dillan stared at Speed. "Get. Away. From. Me." David mentally grimaced, when Dillan got angry his common sense didn't work so well.

"Aw, I thought we could be friends." Speed replied, fake sadness in his voice. Dillan glared at him, which Speed obviously took that as a sign to continue being annoying. He approached Dillan even closer, and moved to put an arm around his shoulder. As soon as his hand touched Dillan, Dillan grabbed it and literally threw Speed across the street.

"I guess we do this the hard way," David heard Patriot mutter.

Both teams attacked at the same time. The twins seemed to disappear for a moment, reappearing right in front of Patriot. Before he could react, they were driving him back with a combination of kicks, punches, and sword strokes. Patriot was barely managing to block them all with his shield. He may have had super-strength, but it didn't help when he could even get a strike in.

Dillan and Hulkling circled around, eying each other. "We didn't come here to fight," Hulkling said, trying to calm down Dillan. "We just wanted some answers."

"I have a question you could answer," Dillan responded. "You related to the Hulk?"

"No." Hulkling replied, obviously used to answering the question.

Dillan smiled. "Then this might hurt." He removed his sunglasses. His pupils were glowing neon green, which was the reason he wore the sunglasses constantly. A blast of green energy burst out from his eyes, slamming straight into Hulkling, crashing him into a wall.

"Hulkling!" Wiccan cried, rushing over to his teammate. Simultaneously, Stature began to grow. She then grabbed Dillan in one giant hand.

Dillan began to fire blasts at her, but they didn't seem to affect her much due to her giant size. "I'm giving you one chance to put me down," Dillan yelled up at her, removing his gloves.

"You aren't really in a position to be making threats," Stature responded.

"Aren't I?" Dillan fired at her again, this time with two additional blasts from his hands. This caused her to stagger, relaxing her grasp enough for Dillan to slip out. Landing on the ground, he continued to fire at her, not giving her a chance to recover. Though it didn't to be severely hurting her, it was preventing her from focusing on anything else.

Quickly gazing around, David noticed Wiccan was beginning to float into the sky. _Jade, can you deal with the witch?_ David quickly sent.

_Just watch._

One of the pistols in Jade's hand began to shift shape. When it resettled into a solid form, in resembled a megaphone with a trigger. _He needs to hear his spells for them to take effect_, Jade commented in David's mind. Aiming at Wiccan, she pressed the trigger. A sound wave so loud it made everyone around clutch their ears erupted from the gun. When it reached Wiccan, he clutched his hands to his ears, and floated back to the ground, obviously losing any concentration her had. When the noise stopped, Wiccan was still holding his ears.

_Is he okay?_ David asked Jade.

_He's fine; he ears will be buzzing for a bit though. That means no spells._ She turned and saw the other three, Hawkeye, Speed, and Vision approaching them. _I'll deal with the Vision._

David nodded. He had an idea how to deal with the other two._  
_


End file.
